


Flowers for Her

by walkingspring



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/pseuds/walkingspring
Summary: Sai wants to show Ino his gratitude to her for helping him improve his social skills.





	Flowers for Her

“Huh, why all of a sudden?” Sakura slaps her book shut to give Sai her full attention.

“I want to to show her my gratitude…” he shyly looks away, ‘She must think I’m way out of Miss Beautiful’s league.’

“Oh Sai,” The pink doctor’s laughter startles him out of his self-pitying thoughts. “You’ve come to the right person. I’m actually glad you didn’t go to Shikamaru or Chouji for advice.”

“It’s been six months since I’ve asked Ino to help improve your social and communication skills, and I can see that the results really paid off.” Sakura remarks impressed.

“Should I write her a letter to show my thanks?” He asks, after all he read that hand written notes mean a lot to people.

“Sure, but I was also thinking along the lines of giving her flowers.” At that, Sai gives her a deadpanned look.

“You do know her family runs a flower shop, right Ugly.” He points out the obvious

Resisting the urge to punch his face, Sakura patiently adds on by saying “Yes they do, but ever since the Valentine’s sale finished, they ran out of rose bouquets. Which means that you have to go to another place to buy them, lucky for you my parent’s Bakery shop just got a full shipment of flowers yesterday.”

“Oh I see.” Now connecting the pieces together.

“And when we get there, I recommend you buy a bouquet of pink roses because they represent gratitude.”

“Perfect! I can give her a hand written letter and pink roses!” He uncharacteristically claps his hands together.

~  _The Next Day_

Sai nervously stands in front of the Yamanaka residence holding a bouquet of pink roses in his hand with a letter buried in the middle. He gently knocks on the door and waits until it is opened by none other than Ino herself.

“Oh good morning Sai.” She smiles at him.

Abruptly he hands her the bouquet and says “ _theseareforyou_ ”.

“Wow these smell amazing Sai!” She inhales their floral scent until she spot a pink envelope. 'A letter?’

“Please come in, even though I’m not teaching you today, you’re still welcome inside my humble abode.” She grabs him by the sleeve and brings him inside her living room.

“I want to read this letter in front of you.” Which made Sai hear his heartbeat for a brief moment. 'Oh no. I hope she doesn’t find the letter insincere.’ His hands begin to sweat at the fear of Ino scoffing at his writing.

“You have neat handwriting, almost like a calligrapher.” Ino genuinely compliments him.

“Oh…thanks.”

“Dear Miss Beautiful,

Words can not describe how grateful I am for taking the time to teach me how to interact with people better. With out Sakura recommending you to me, I wouldn’t have made any friends. Thank you for your patience and hard-work. I hope we can become better friends in the future.

Sincerely,

Sai”

After reading the letter out loud, the whole house went silent.

Wordlessly Ino gets up from her spot on the couch and walks towards Sai who was sitting on the couch in front of her and pulls him in a hug.

“You Baka.” She endearingly whispers to him.

“It’s guaranteed that we will remain friends.”

_And hopefully become more than that._


End file.
